


Morning

by aMuse_for_JJ



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday boy! Jaehyun, Boyfriends, Fluff, Googoos, M/M, Morning After, Slight DongChan, bongbeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMuse_for_JJ/pseuds/aMuse_for_JJ
Summary: Bongbeom cuddling on a chilly morning. The event on the night before is the important thing we all wanted to know.





	Morning

Jibeom wakes up abruptly with his phone ringing, he doesn't want to wake Jaehyun up, so he catches it immediately and drags his feet to the balcony to pick it up.

Turns out it was Joochan calling.

 

"Ya!! Where are you two?? Donghyun and I tried to reach you two, but you guys never pick up." Joochan sounds impatient.

 

"Sorry, just awake like second ago" Jibeom answered while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

"But it's twelve already??? Don't you dare to say that you forgot our plan? Double date to celebrate Jaehyun's birthday? At straight ten? On his favorite café?" The day before they already planned to celebrate the ‘eldest-in- _Googoos_ ’ birthday on Jaehyun’s favorite café, _which_ also the café where Jibeom confessed his feelings that Christmas; with shared strawberry cheesecake (Jaehyun’s favorites); two cups of hot chocolates; newly shared feelings and intertwined hands to keep them warm.

 

 

_“Oh! Ooh! I know that place! It also served good ice creams!!” Joochan agreeing with jumping excitedly when Jaehyun recommended the place._

_“Geez.. You don’t have to jumps like that you know.” Donghyun shook his head seeing his boyfriend’s childish behavior._

_“Come on Donghyun! We’ve been there before, did you forgot? That day you ordered mint choco and mine was--”_

_“By the way!! We’re going to be the one who brings the cake. Strawberry cheesecake was it?” Donghyun cut off abruptly before his dumb boyfie spill more tea about their date._

_“Yeah, that would be perfect.”_

 

 

 

"I'm so sorry, things happened last night, he's still asleep now."

 

"What happened? Is he okay though?" Donghyun said on the other line, clearly sounds worried about his best friend wellbeing.

 

"Yeah he's fine, we're just.. having a little celebration last night."

 

"Wait, did you just imply.." Joochan gasp.

 

"Yeah, that.." Jibeom smiles just to think about what occurred last night, the sight of Jaehyun still in deep slumber on their shared bed calms his heart.

 

"Omg finally! It took you guys long enough though. How long was it again? Two years?”

 

“It’s three years actually.” Jibeom corrected him. For a second there, his mind wanders to the first time he meets _him_. He knows; _It was love at first sight_.

 

“We're so happy for you two! But, still!! You ditch our plan when we already prepared the cake and everything since nine this morning!"

 

"Sorry sorry, I'll try to make up to you guys later, how about pizzas tonight? I'll buy four big portions for us, plus we still need to celebrate his birthday properly."

 

"Did you just try to bribe us? Hmph! but pizza party sounds good, even though I bet Jaehyun already got his _biggest_ present tho." Joochan said in half teasing tone with emphasizing the word _big_ , while Donghyun laughter could be heard from the other line.

 

"Yahh, don't tease me like that! Just come around eight tonight, see ya later!" Jibeom cut off the call abruptly, his cheeks flushed red whether it’s because of the snow that keeps falling since last night, or because of Joochan’s teasing.

 

 

 

He strolled towards the king sized bed where Jaehyun still sounds asleep peacefully there. In the midst of chilling January, the only thing that covers his body was the marrying white blanket that had _stained_ a little.

 

"He looked so pretty." Jibeom thought while stroking Jaehyun's hair softly. A while later, Jaehyun stirred from his sleep and flutter his eyes open. The sight of Jibeom put a smile on his pretty face immediately.

 

"Good morning." Smiles Jibeom.

 

"Morning." Answered Jaehyun weakly, tiredness still apparent on his voice.

 

"Still tired?"

 

"Eung.." Jaehyun could feel the soreness on his body, he used a lot of energy last night.

 

"Then sleep more, I'll wake you up later."

 

Jaehyun shook his head "No.. I want to make breakfast for you."

 

"It's fine, we can order take out for lunch later if you're still tired," said Jibeom while caressing his boyfriend's bare arm.

 

"Lunch? What time is it now?"

 

"It’s past twelve already."

 

Jaehyun gasp in surprise "Wait, what about our plan with Donghyun and Joochan??"

 

"It's okay babe, I already called them to say sorry, and rearrange our plan tonight around eight."

 

"But still.. Donghyun’s going to be mad at me." He feels sorry for his best friends.

 

"No he won't, believe me." assured Jibeom.

 

Worries still clouded on Jaehyun's face and Jibeom catches it, so he cups Jaehyun's face and leans in towards him. He kissed the pout gently, and let his slightly thinner lips mold on Jaehyun's plump one. No one really controls the time at that moment.

 

After kissing for a while, he leans back while still caressing Jaehyun's soft cheeks on his palms.

 

"Babe, it's okay.. I've talked with Joochan and he's totally fine, he's quite upset at first but after knowing what happened, he's more than happy to hear that, I bet Donghyun feel the same way."

 

"Okay.." Jaehyun still had this doubt in him, knowing full well about his best friend's personality, but he accepts his boyfriend reasoning anyway.

 

"Now, do you want to go back to sleep, or have a bath with me?" Jibeom smirked, the teasing tone apparent in his voice.

 

"With lukewarm water and aromatherapy?" He said gleefully.

 

"With lukewarm water and aromatherapy, just whatever my princess wants."

 

"Then a bath it is~" Jaehyun said in a sing-a-song voice.

 

"If that so, then let me carry my princess to the bathroom."

 

Jaehyun just giggles and lightly hit his boyfriend's chest because of the teasing. Jibeom carried Jaehyun bridal style towards the bathroom. Wonder whether they'll continue the passion they shared last night or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm a new writer and this is actually the first work that I ever publish, so hope you guys like it! And it's to celebrate Jaehyun's birthday a few days ago, so sad that I missed it :'(  
> We ❤ BongBeom, and (slight) DongChan, because-- we need more Googoos fic don't we? ☀
> 
> oh! and last, let's be mutuals~ hit me up on twitter @aMuse4JJ, I might be shy and been busy these days>< but if you say hi on dm I'll try to reply it asap~


End file.
